


I love you, you hate me (UNFINISHED)

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone hates Ennard here, F/M, Puppet is Not Okay, Unfinished, Unhealthy Relationships, as they should - Freeform, ennard is a dick, no beta we die like ghostbur, puppet is my comfort character and i projected HARD.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: HEYFirst off, this is not finished. Second, this contains heavy manipulation and abuse. IF you aren't comfy reading that, DON'T READ THIS. I wrote this to cope with my own trauma
Relationships: Ennard/Marionette | The Puppet





	I love you, you hate me (UNFINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> First off, this is not finished. Second, this contains heavy manipulation and abuse. IF you aren't comfy reading that, DON'T READ THIS. I wrote this to cope with my own trauma

The Puppet stayed in her box most hours, only leaving to grab something to busy herself with or to head to the lower levels designated to the Funtime animatronics. More often than not, when she went down there, she did not come back up until hours later, looking a little more broken each time. It was a wonder she still managed to be as optimistic as she was.

She never asked for help, it's not like anyone would care. Everyone went through this, she reasoned. Besides, she deserved it, she hadn't been able to save them all from the man in purple. She never noticed the looks of concern she got from her fellow Toys, nor did she notice the rare looks of worry from the original animatronics. She would brush off the others when they fussed over her, worrying because she had to go to the lower levels again. She never did understand why they were so worried.

This week was different. They got a new night guard, which hadn't happened in a good while. Everyone ended up having to scramble to their hiding spaces, aside from the Puppet. She never left her box anyways.

The new night guard had taken to wandering the building instead of staying in the office like they were supposed to. Nobody was sure why, but they never attacked. They no longer saw in purple, they knew this wasn't the man who had killed them.

\---

The first indicator that the animatronics were alive was the mime, surprisingly enough. He wasn't sure the thing even worked, having never seen it even poke its head out of the box. Yet here it was, staring at the broken clock on the wall with what seemed to be a cmcktail of apprehension, fear, and weariness. The fear set him off the most, what would an animatronic be scared of? 

He jumped when it moved to stand up, stepping out of the box on wobbling legs, hands shaking. It worried the night guard, if he was honest. He knew the animatronics weren't alive, but his gut screamed otherwise. He watched the Puppet shuffle toward the elevator, seemingly giving up and floating halfway through the walk. He watches it enter, watches the other animatronics get restless once the doors shut. The Toys begin to murmur, forgetting the night guard could hear, worried questions in hushed tones. He knew they were talking about the Puppet, who else would they be talking about? He huffed silently after a moment, speaking for the first time that night.

“Alright, spit it out. What down there is worrying you so much?” He demanded, and the animatronics all froze up, going silent before glancing at the others, whispering some more. Eventually, the chicken pipes up, earning a scoff from the rabbit.

“She… Well, it’s not safe for her down there.” She? Well, he wasn’t surprised. His expression turned confused once he registered what the chicken had said, frowning a bit, not believing her words.

“What could possibly be a danger to animatronics?” 

“Other animatronics.” He hadn’t expected the immediate response, though it made sense.

“Why wouldn’t it- she, just fight back then?” He tilted his head, wondering how the animatronic would answer this one. The sudden grimaces on the three’s faces made him more worried than satisfied. The rabbit answered this time, after a whispered conversation between the bear and the chicken, and the chicken hopped off the stage, scaring the night guard out of his mind as he flinched and stumbled back. He was left more confused when it left, going to Kid’s Cove.

“She doesn’t fight him because she loves him, I haven’t a clue why. At first she just hid away, but now she’s cut off all contact, and every time she comes back she looks more scared and more hurt. Won’t let any of us help.” It scoffed, ears lowering as it crossed it’s arms, “She can’t see that he don’t love her back. He’s taken every bit of her and stripped it down to nothing.” It laughed bitterly, looking away, “I woulda never called her a real puppet before he came along.”

They went silent after that comment, and he didn’t try to break it. 

\---

She learned long ago that being loud did nothing. Being loud would not bring joy, it would not bring friends, and it certainly wouldn’t bring help. All being loud did was anger him, and then he would get loud and scary and-

She didn’t want to think about it, she decides, allowing her mind to wander as he guided her around, yanking her strings when she stumbled, or wasn’t fast enough. She followed, silent. It was fine, maybe they weren’t like Toy Chica and Mangle, or Funtime Foxy and Lolbit, but that was different. This was just his way of caring. She needed it, anyways, without him she’d be scrapped, or killed again. She needed to be toughened up, to be taught the ways of the world. She didn’t need anyone else, only him. At least, that’s what he told her, and she trusts him. He just wanted to help her. He still loved her. * _ Love doesn’t hurt _ *, a voice inside her whispered. She smothered it, unwilling to accept it. He loved her. He had too. If he didn’t… well… she didn’t want to think about it.

\---

"I wouldn't recommend going down there." 

He blinked, turning to look at the animatronic watching him. It was a different animatronic, looking similar to the chicken from before, but more… dirty, less plastic, and far more broken. It’s voice flitted in and out as it spoke, but it was fairly easy to make out what they said. 

“Why not?” He questioned, expecting an answer about whoever “he” is in the lower levels.   
  


‘It’s not safe. Not with him down there.” The night guard let out an exasperated sigh.

“Who the hell is ‘He’ and why is everyone afraid of him?” He snaps at the bird, who stares down at him for a moment before sighing as well, though more somber.

“His name is Ennard. If it were just him, I wouldn’t be as worried, but he has the Funtimes. Lovely people, but Ennard’s got them under his control.” It shakes it’s head, “No one comes out of that place whole. Marionette used to be bubbly, happy, always ready to get out of her box and just socialize. Now she’s quiet and fearful, never leaving unless  _ Ennard _ tells her too.” It hisses out Ennard’s name, clearly angered by his existence. 


End file.
